La Bruja de mis sueños
by Aida Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fiel vasallo del rey se ve obligado a salir en busca de la bruja del bosque para solucionar el problema que aqueja al reino, sin saber que al final se encontraria con un destino inesperado.


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de Peach-Pit

El reino del rey Hotori Tadase se encontraba sufriendo una terrible peste que mataba a muchos de sus súbditos, ya no sabiendo a que recurrir decidió enviar a uno de sus fieles vasallos a traer a la bruja que habitaba el bosque para poder acabar con la peste

\- Tsukiyomi, necesito que vayas al bosque y me traigas a la bruja para poder acabar con este terrible maleficio que le a caído a mi reino

\- pero mi rey, ella podría asesinarlo si se presentara ante ella - respondió el joven

\- no lo hará, ella no puede ponerme ni un solo dedo - dijo con arrogancia el rey - ahora ve, que con cada minuto que pasa mueren más súbditos míos

\- si mi señor - respondió su vasallo y se retiró de palacio rumbo al bosque

Ikuto POV

\- mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi con 19 años de edad, tengo el cabello de color azul y los ojos de un tono azul zafiro, soy un vasallo de mi rey al cual he servido desde siempre, ya que él fue la persona que me acogió después de la muerte de mis padres cuando solo era un bebe, en estos momentos mi señor me a encargado a ir en busca de la bruja del bosque la cual se dice que es una persona muy despiadada y cruel aparte que es el ser más horrible que pueda existir por estos lugares - Ikuto - oí que me llamaba mi amigo Kukai - a dónde vas hombre? - me pregunto al ver que me dirigía a las afueras del reino en dirección al bosque de la bruja al cual nadie se arriesgaba a ir

\- el rey me ha pedido que traiga a la bruja para solucionar el problema de las muertes - respondí mientras seguía mi camino - por favor cuida de todos los demás mientras no estoy, bien? - dije dándole una sonrisa

\- solo asegúrate de regresar o me quedare con tu casa - dijo de modo burlón, asentí y continúe con mi camino, yo necesariamente regresaré no puedo permitir que ese idiota se quede con mi casa la cual me ha costado mucho tener y encima para que la habite con su noviecita Utau, empecé a adentrarme al bosque y espere perderme, ya que el único modo que podía encontrarla según los viajeros que la han visto es estar perdido y de la nada llegaras a ver una enorme cabaña en medio de árboles - llegue? - creo que eso de perderse en verdad funciona ya que ande sin rumbo un buen rato y aquí estoy enfrente de una casa a mitad del bosque

\- estará en casa? - esa pregunta es rara, debería decir, querrá hablar o solo me usara de sacrificio apenas me vea?, toque la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y pase despacio adentrándome a lo que parecía una sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, oscureciéndolo todo - oh no, Ikuto en que te has metido? ahora serás presa de esa horrible mujer

\- quién es? - escuche una voz a lo lejos mientras se encendían unas velas alrededor de la habitación, intente hablar pero no pude, estaba demasiado asustado por mí que no salió sonido alguno - oh vaya, un muchachito perdido? o un simple perro de su rey que viene en busca de ayuda jajaja - hablo de una manera muy tenebrosa que logro hacerme estremecer, pero no podía ver quien era

\- bruja, muéstrate vengo a hacer un trato contigo a nombre de mi señor

\- tu señor? jaja, se nota que aún sigue con lo mismo Tadase, que desea? lo tiene todo según yo se

\- una terrible peste está desolando el reino, y mi señor necesita de sus poderes para acabar con el maleficio

\- y el muy cobarde te envía a ti, un simple muchacho a llevar a una bruja que con un solo toque podría desaparecer tu existencia de la faz de la tierra? - me hizo tragar en seco, su voz se iba acercando podría estar a centímetros de mí y yo ni me daba cuenta por la oscuridad, ya ni sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o los tenia cerrados del miedo - de acuerdo, solo lo haré si él cumple con lo que le proponga - dijo mientras su voz se iba debilitando - pero saldremos mañana por la mañana ya que dentro de poco se ocultara el sol - su voz no sonaba como antes, parecía más amable y no desprendía esa aura maligna que sentí al ingresar a la casa, trate de tranquilizarme - vamos a cenar, de seguro estas con hambre por el viaje - dijo mientras que las luces de la habitación se encendían, frente a mi vi a una mujer con una capa negra que solo dejaba al descubierto su rostro, era como de unos 35 años o quizás más, el cabello lo tenía largo, era como de un rosa muy opaco que parecía no haber sido lavado por mucho tiempo ni cepillado ya que estaba todo enredado, sus ojos eran de un color mostaza sin brillo, era mucho más baja que yo, su rostro era blanco de un blanco demacrado y tenía muchas marcas en él, a decir verdad esta mujer era muy fea - cuál es tu nombre muchacho? - pregunto

\- Tsukiyomi Ikuto, señora - dije, a lo cual ella dirigió una mirada de disgusto

\- mi nombre es Amu, no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja - dijo, me dio ganas de reír ya que eso era, una vieja, ya no tenía esa sensación de miedo ni nada, es más se sintió agradable el lugar

\- venga, siéntate a la mesa, en un rato traigo la cena - hice caso y ella se fue a la cocina, en unos minutos más volvió con dos platos de tallarines, los quede mirando un rato no estaba seguro si debía de comer o no - come, no lo puse veneno ni nada por el estilo - la mire un rato y decidí comer, estaba muy rico, y no parecía tener nada extraño, termine la cena y me dijo que había un cuarto extra en el segundo piso, fui ahí y antes de quedar dormido me dijo detrás de la puerta - muchacho, después de las 10 no vayas a salir o tendrás problemas - no entendí lo que quiso decir ya que estaba cansado y solo dije si

...

\- a la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de la puerta - muchacho, vamos de una vez - dijo la bruja, me levante rápidamente y aliste para regresar a palacio, el camino fue más corto que el de ayer, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta estar en la puerta

\- bueno - di un fuerte suspiro esperando que no le pasara nada malo a mi señor, abrí las puerta y entramos al salón real - mi señor, he regresado – dije inclinándome mientras la bruja avanzaba más que yo, pero a diferencia mía no se inclinó ante el rey

\- hola Tadase - dijo Amu con normalidad, a lo cual muchos de los soldados presentes iban a reaccionar pero antes

\- alto!, retírense todos, menos tu Tsukiyomi - hablo mi señor, todos se fueron y solo quedamos los tres

\- hace mucho que no te veía Amu, veo que aun sigues siendo fea, incluso peor que la primera vez que te vi

\- y tú sigues siendo el peor de los insectos de este mundo no Tadase? - Habló con burla - para que me necesitas?

\- quiero que cures a mi gente y desaparezcas a la peste de mi reino

\- tu reino? Ja! - dijo Amu - lo haré, pero a cambio que aceptes casarte conmigo - que?!, mi rey nunca se casaría con semejante mujer, acaso está loca?

\- estás loca?! Jamás! - sentencio mi señor

\- entonces no hay trato, sin matrimonio no habrá fin de la peste

\- tú - mi señor estaba enojado - te daré todo lo que deseas pero jamás me casare contigo - Amu quedo en silencio un momento como pensando y luego hablo

\- que sea como quieras, me casare con tu vasallo entonces - dijo ella señalándome, el rey me miro y luego le dijo

\- está bien, Ikuto no puedes oponerte te casarás con ella - no podía hacer nada, le debía tanto a él que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida si fuera necesaria

\- de acuerdo mi señor - hice una reverencia y salí siendo seguido por la bruja

\- a partir de ahora viviré contigo Ikuto - dijo ella mientras caminaba a mi lado, solo asentí y la guíe a mi casa

\- esta es - dije tumbándome al sillón, ella recorrió todo con la mirada y luego sonrió, lo cual me lleno de calidez, pero yo sabía que nunca podría llegar a enamorarme de alguien como ella, era agradable hasta donde puedo sentir pero solo podría llegar a quererla como una amiga nada mas - se va haciendo tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir - dije mientras subía las escaleras

\- Ikuto, donde voy a dormir yo? - preguntó, yo no tenía otra cama para ofrecerle

\- pues, dormirás en mi cuarto y yo aquí en la sala - dije, no podía dejar que una mujer durmiera en un sillón

\- estas seguro?, se muy bien que estas en contra de este matrimonio, no tienes que esforzarte por caerme bien - dijo, a lo que yo negué rápidamente

\- no es eso, solos que no sé - levante mis hombros y subí a mi habitación, me cambie y baje - puedes ir a dormir si así lo deseas

\- qué hora es? - me pregunto abriendo los ojos mirando hacia la ventana que ya estaba completamente oscura

\- las diez menos cinco minutos - dije y rápidamente ella entró a mi cuarto y escuche como cerró con seguro la puerta, eso no sería necesario, no tenía intención de tocarla ni nada de eso

... 7 días después….

\- siempre era lo mismo, Amu nunca salía del cuarto a partir de las diez de la noche hasta ser las seis de la mañana del día siguiente; últimamente había hablado más con ella y me había enterado que no siempre había sido una bruja, cuando tenía 8 años se volvió una al recibir los poderes de una mujer que la había engañado para hacer un ritual en el que ella debía morir para pasar su juventud a la bruja, pero como todo salió al revés, ella recibió lo de la bruja; dijo que quería leer mi mano, yo acepte pero cuando le dije que había visto me dijo algo preocupada que no se veía nada; nos llevábamos bien, salíamos temprano de casa para ir a palacio, yo a mi trabajo y ella a terminar el ritual de purificación del reino para acabar con la peste, ella decía que faltaban sólo unos días y no habrían más muertos, ya llegada la noche, la fui a buscar para regresar a casa, me gustaba su compañía era bastante agradable pero no sentía más que amistad por ella - Amu ya es hora de regresar - dije, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió, últimamente ha estado así, sonríe muy seguido

\- Si vamos rápido - me quedo mirando un rato - que hora es Ikuto? - se notaba bastante preocupada

\- Las nueve con cuarenta minutos - dije, y ella se sobresaltó, empezó a caminar más rápido - que pasa?

\- es peligroso andar muy tarde - me dijo algo nerviosa

\- pero aun no es muy tarde Amu, no pasará nada

\- vamos rápido Ikuto - se notaba bastante preocupada así que acelere el paso, llegamos y subió corriendo las escaleras

\- prepararé la cena - dije

\- no tengo hambre - grito desde mi cuarto, desde cuando Amu no tiene hambre? si siempre come por dos, estará mal?, subí a mi habitación y toque, no me respondieron

\- Amu, voy a pasar - no me respondieron, abrí la puerta despacio y en eso siento que algo pasa rápidamente por el lado de mi cabeza, una almohada había salido disparada - que? - Prendí la luz de la habitación y no entendía que pasaba - quien eres tú? - una joven de no más de 18 años estaba sentada en la cama, tenía unos ojos de color ámbar muy hermosos, larga cabellera rosada, un cuerpo de que más decir un muy buen cuerpo, piel pálida como la porcelana, el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi maldita y condenada vida

\- que quieres?! - pregunto, o más bien grito

\- primero respóndeme - exigí - quién eres? y que haces aquí? y mas donde esta Amu? - ella se sobresaltó un poco

\- de que hablas?, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y esta es mi casa, quien eres tú? - parecía enojada, cómo? su casa? esta muchacha sí que está equivocada si cree que por esa carita va a convencerme, que ella es Amu? si seguro y yo soy un perro - ahora que te quedas parado ahí como estatua? vas a hacer algo o qué? - solo la mire, no entendí que quiso decir - tengo hambre - dijo de manera muy fría y me miro como si quisiera matarme

\- mm hice la cena para la persona que duerme aquí, pero ya que no está, tendré que compartirla contigo a si no se echara a perder - baje la escaleras, y ella me siguió, se sentó en la mesa, traje los dos platos y empezó a comer - vaya sí que tenías hambre - dije, viendo que ya había terminado y yo recién iba por la mitad del mío - terminé de comer y le dije que ya se podía ir, subió al cuarto nuevamente y se encerró - oye! ese es el cuarto de Amu, no tuyo! - grite desde la puerta

\- este cuarto es mío y punto! idiota! - grito ella desde adentro, no me quedo de otra más que ir a dormir a mi sofá y esperar que sea de día

... 1 semana después…..

\- todos los días después de las diez aparecía esa chica en la puerta de la sala para empezar a darme ordenes, no la soportaba, seria hermosa pero era la peor persona que había conocido, tenía una actitud arrogante y de grandeza todo lo que odiaba de alguien, con Amu era diferente, era agradable y te daba una sensación de calidez cuando estabas a su lado, hoy era el día de la boda, muchos decían que me desgraciaba la vida, al principio yo también lo creía, pero al pasar el tiempo a su lado me di cuenta que es una persona totalmente opuesto a todo lo que aparenta, será fea pero tiene un buen corazón, yo la quiero pero solo es amistad para mí, la boda duro toda la tarde, pero cuando el reloj marco las ocho y media Amu me pidió irnos, me despedí de todos y de mi rey diciéndole que tenía que volver a casa

\- llegamos - dije sentándome en el sofá y Amu se sentó al frente mío

\- Ikuto necesito decirte algo - dijo de repente

\- qué pasa? - me preocupo su mirada

\- yo todo este tiempo te he estado ocultando algo muy importante - pausó un rato - has visto a la chica de larga cabellera rosada? - preguntó

\- si, en estos últimos días no sé como pero ha estado viniendo a la casa a molestar y si no le hago caso me golpea o algo parecido, es de lo peor, por qué lo preguntas? te ha hecho algo? - ella negó rápidamente - entonces por que la pregunta?

\- es solo que esa chica... soy yo Ikuto - a ya entendí... que?! Qué es ella?, iba a preguntar pero hablo antes que yo - ella es una parte de mí, es hermosa pero tiene la maldad que yo no poseo

\- ya, pero no podemos hacer algo con eso? - ahora todo era claro, la desaparición de Amu a las diez y la llegada de esa chica, el mismo nombre todo encajaba

\- si podemos, tu puedes, si eliges quedarte con ella o conmigo la otra desaparecerá

\- que debo de hacer para ya no volver a verla?

\- Respóndeme algo Ikuto, ella te gusta?

\- pues si me gusta, pero lo que más me importa a mi es el corazón no el físico Amu, si tuviera que elegir entre ella o tú te elegiría mil veces a ti, eres muy agradable incluso con personas que te hacen daño, ella es todo lo contrario es despreciable

\- qué puedo hacer para que solo quedes tú? – pregunté

\- eso es un pequeño problema... - se sonrojo un poco - tendríamos que acostarnos Ikuto - dijo finalmente, ya veo bueno si es un problema pero lo haré

\- entonces vamos Amu, aún falta tiempo para las diez hasta que aparezca, podremos evitarlo y ella no volverá nunca más - subimos a mi habitación y todo sucedió por instinto, no decíamos nada sólo sentimos el calor del otro, me agradaba estar así con Amu, creo que al final llegue a quererla más de lo que yo creía, terminamos agotados y faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las diez, no aguante más y me dormí..., me desperté como a media noche y encendí las luces, no podía creerlo no había funcionado, la chica estaba en mi cama, envés de Amu, me vestí y la moví despacio - oye despierta - me estaba enojando no quería despertar, la moví un poco más brusco - despierta de una buena vez

\- eh?... Ikuto? que quieres? - me miro con cara de sueño, maldije por lo bajo no había funcionado, a lo que ella empezó a reír al ver mi cara de frustración, su risa era malditamente igual a la de Amu - Ikuto? no te has dado cuenta? - dijo y siguió riendo, ya me enojaba su actitud, a lo que respondí

\- me largo, vuelvo por la mañana, disfruta de tu noche en esta casa - iba a salir pero en eso siento que me abrazan de la cintura - suelta me! - no me hizo caso, a lo que volteé para encararla y ella me beso, la empuje rápidamente no quería nada que venga de ella solo quería a Amu, iba a salir pero ella hablo

\- soy yo Ikuto - volteé a verla - nunca hubo otra, siempre fui yo misma - ahora si estaba confundido - solo te dije eso antes para ver si me querías por cómo era o como me veía - dijo a lo bajo - me disculpo por todas las cosas malas que hice y dije las noches anteriores cuando me mostraba como era de verdad, esta es mi forma verdadera, te conté que había sido víctima de una bruja en el pasado y a consecuencia de un mal conjuro yo obtuve sus poderes y apariencia que ella tenía, solo podía ver cómo era verdaderamente a partir de las diez hasta las seis de la mañana, pero ahora contigo que me quieres por como soy el conjuro se ha roto y he podido volver a la normalidad

\- bueno, no entendí mucho, solo sé que ahora tengo una esposa realmente hermosa y con un corazón tan grande como el tuyo Amu - me acerque a ella y la abrace - dime, cuantos año tienes en verdad?

\- tengo 18 - me correspondió el abrazo

\- ahora me siento mucho mejor, siempre me gustaron menores que yo

\- pero lo hiciste conmigo cuando aparentaba demás

\- sí, no sé como pero también me llego a gustar esa Amu, con ella no fue el físico fue su corazón lo que me atrajo -...- pero contigo será todo en si - susurré a su oreja - quieres hacerlo de nuevo con esa apariencia - propuse, a lo que la aleje un poco para verla, pero ella rápidamente me beso.

... a la mañana siguiente…..

\- vamos Ikuto, necesito hablar con el idiota de Tadase - decía Amu desde la puerta

\- pero con esa forma Amu?, nunca regresarás a ser la bruja?

\- prefiero que no lo menciones, solo tenía esa forma por el conjuro y ahora gracias a ti soy como antes - caminábamos hacia palacio para derrocar a Tadase, esa noche con Amu, ella me había dicho que mis padres eran los antiguos reyes del reino y que Tadase al enterarse que su hermano Aruto, mi padre, había tenido un hijo varón decidió matarlos y quedarse con su reino sin que nadie supiera del heredero al trono, ósea yo

\- como lo haremos? no tenemos pruebas

\- acaso se te olvida que aun poseo poderes Ikuto?, podría hacerlo hablar por si solo - llegamos a palacio y abrimos la puerta pasando rápidamente junto al trono del rey, ahí estaba él

\- bienvenido Ikuto que se te ofrece?, vaya que hermosa señorita me traes aquí - dijo mirando a Amu de pies a cabeza, iba a responder pero Amu se me adelanto

\- preferiría que me llamaras señora Tsukiyomi si no es mucha molestia Tadase - al parecer el capto el mensaje y reconoció la voz de Amu

\- no puede ser, eres tu Amu? - estaba completamente sorprendido - vaya sí que has cambiado de una noche para otra, no me hubiera molestado en casarme contigo si te hubieras mostrado así antes - le guiño un ojo, iba a reclamar que la dejara en paz, pero ella hablo

\- ja, estás loco no hubiera funcionado, ahora necesito que le devuelvas a Ikuto todo lo que le pertenece, su reino y palacio, tu única salvación que tienes para no ir a prisión es el destierro, tú eliges - Tadase parecía asustado ante las palabras de Amu, luego sonrió y dijo

\- soy un rey y tu una simple bruja, a quien crees que el reino va a creer?, a ti o a mí?

\- eso lo veremos - dijo Amu y salió al balcón, le hizo señas al campanero para que tocara y así lo hizo, al poco rato todo el pueblo estaba reunido - pobladores, los e invocado para que escuchen a su rey decir que el nunca robo la corona que le pertenecía a la familia Tsukiyomi, y al estar aquí presente su heredero no lo piensa aceptar - habló al pueblo, quienes empezaron a murmurar y pedían a gritos que Tadase se mostrara, el salió y hablo

\- mis leales súbditos, esta mujer solo quiere engañarlos, es una bruja acaso no se dan cuenta? - una vieja salió entre la multitud y dijo

\- usted es un embaucador, cuando vivíamos bajo las órdenes del rey Aruto todo era bueno, pero desde que usted llego todo empeoro, nuestros reyes hace 18 años que desaparecieron y dijeron que habían tenido un hijo, pero usted siempre lo negó, pero ahora que hay una posibilidad de tener un rey hijo de la reina Souko y el rey Aruto, nosotros pedimos que él sea nuestro señor y no usted - las persona empezaron a gritar y Amu volvió a hablar

\- su rey nunca admitirá que él es el asesino de su propio hermano Aruto, por lo tanto, están de acuerdo a que le eche un hechizo de verdad? - todos la miraron y gritaron diciendo que lo haga rápido que no quería esperar, Tadase se estaba empezando a ir y lo tome presionándolo que se quedara parado mirando al pueblo

\- así me pagas Ikuto?, yo te crie y eduque como si fueras mi propio hijo! incluso sabiendo que debí matarte apenas me hice cargo de los estúpidos de tus padres! así no hubieras tenido que reclamar la corona que tanto me costó obtener! - al parecer no fue necesario ser hechizado, ya que hablo solo y todos lo escucharon, lo solté y salió corriendo de palacio, nunca más volveríamos a saber de el

\- Ikuto, es momento de presentarte ante el pueblo como el legítimo heredero del trono - dijo Amu; mi vida desde ese momento cambio, los del pueblo me aceptaron como el heredero al trono y a Amu como mi esposa, me mude a palacio, y comencé a dirigir al reino, no fue tan difícil ya que aprendí mucho al ver a Tadase en el pasado, pero yo era diferente a él, el pueblo fue mejor y los ciudadanos estaban felices en el momento de mi coronación, ya han pasado 5 meses desde que Tadase despareció y estoy esperando la llegada de mi primer hijo, Amu está embarazada de 4 meses y según dice ella será un niño

\- sabes que Amu? - estábamos en el jardín de palacio

\- qué pasa?

\- te amo, y a él también - acaricie el vientre de Amu que ya se veía abultado, donde crecía mi primogénito

\- nosotros también te amamos Ikuto - dijo mientras juntaba nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

FIN


End file.
